Still
by Phanael
Summary: There was a tension between Sirius and Remus. it has to be released. Slash, rating for safety, not too bad. please read and review


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine

Pairing: Remus x Sirius

Rating: M

Still More than ever 

They had been friends for so long. Touches and nakedness was nothing strange, or was it? It was so normal but yet it made them feel strange. But they never dared to talk about it.

Remus saw Sirius changing his clothes the first time in the dormitory. He nearly wasn't able to leave his eyes off the broad chest of his best friend. He was gorgeous, his skin pale and flawless and the faint outlines of his muscles working under this pale skin were visible.

Well, Sirius had often changed his clothes in front of him but this time was the first time he had noticed. Really noticed. And he knew he wanted his friend.

Sirius had seen Remus naked a thousand times. After his transformation and it was always Sirius who carried him back to the castle. It was always Sirius who whispered these small words of reassurance. It was always Sirius who gently stroked his hair and face.

It was always Sirius.

But from time to time he enjoyed holding Remus more. He loved his soft light-brown hair and he loves the soft whispers when he was unconscious and leaned into Sirius' caring hands.

Remus never knew what happened when he was carried back to the castle.

In the morning he would wake up in the hospital wing, Sirius next to his bed and smiling at him.

Tonight was James and Lily's wedding but all Remus could do was staring at their best man. Sirius looked great in his black tuxedo, smiling and laughing, sometimes looking up at Remus a strange expression on his face and an even stranger in his deep stormy grey eyes.

After the official part was over the guests enjoyed themselves with lots of food and drinks, dancing and laughing. But Remus still just sat there, watching Sirius Black. The handsome man stood in a corner, a beautiful woman at his side and they were talking animatedly. Remus felt his chest clench. He was jealous and he knew it. He was angry at himself. Why had it come so far? When? How?

Remus watched at his hands, they were fists on his lap while a storm of emotions welled up in his stomach. It was dangerous. He was a werewolf and he was dangerous when he was this angry. In fact he never has been that angry ever before.

"What's wrong, Moony?", a soft voice said barely an inch from his left ear. Remus jumped and looked at Sirius. The man stood beside him, a broad smile on his face and oh, so beautiful with this mischievous hint in his dark eyes. Remus felt himself grew even more angry. 'How dare you, Black.' He thought. First he's flirting with that woman and then he comes back to him as if nothing has happened. Well actually nothing HAD happened between him and Sirius.

Slowly purposefully Remus stood up and watched into Sirius' grey eyes. "Come with me, Padfoot.", he said, his voice commanding. There was a puzzled look on the Animagus' face but it vanished when Remus dragged him into the toilets and closed the door behind them. He wanted to be alone with Sirius. He needed to be alone with Sirius. He needed Sirius.

Without another word Remus shoved Sirius into the wall and kissed him. Hard. Needy. Sirius moaned into those talented lips and opened his mouth nearly instantly. Remus tongue explored, caressed, licked and tasted Sirius. And Sirius enjoyed. He let his hands wander into Remus brown hair and pressed him closer still.

When they both came apart for air they stared at each other, panting heavily and yet not saying a word. After a few seconds of staring Remus bent down and nuzzled Sirius' neck, bit down and was well rewarded when Sirius moaned in pleasure.

That was all they both needed. They had waited for so long, a tension building between them for so many years.

In a few seconds Sirius clothes were all over the floor, his head thrown back against the wall, his eyes closed, his lips swollen and slightly opened. Remus hands were all over his body and he arched his back off the wall leaning into the possessive touches.

"Remus…", he moaned and Monny thought he would come right there at the sound of his name from those swollen lips.

The werewolf let Sirius unclothe him he felt the gentle ands remove his clothes till both stood naked and watched each other with hungry eyes. Remus was self-conscious because he knew there were ugly scars all over his body, but Sirius smiled and traced his fingers over these scars until Remus couldn't stand it any longer. He dropped to his knees and swallowed Sirius. Whole.

Sirius lips escaped a scream and he thrust forward involuntarily. Gods, where had Remus learned to do such things? He squirmed against the wall and his hands entangled themselves in Remus' hair. "I… oh God, Remus…", he moaned and came hard into Remus' mouth who got up and kissed Sirius until he was left senseless. The kiss was mind-blowing,giving him a hard-on in a few seconds.

Gently Sirius laid a leg around Remus' and pressed himself against the werewolf. He wanted to be taken and offered himself to the man for whom he had waited so long.

Remus complied and prepared Sirius for what was to come next. Slowly, carefully he entered Sirius who laid his head back against the tiles again. "Remus…", he breathed.

"Okay, Sirius?", Remus' asked and kissed his submissively exposed neck.

"Yes, yes, Remus, don't you dare stop now!", he begged and clung harder to the man. "I've waited…", a moan when Remus moved against him. "So damn long for…", another small cry of pleasure. "You."

Both men did not last long and when Sirius panted hard and came it send Remus over the edge, too. He fell against Sirius and kissed him hard and deep.

They both stood there in each others arms, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and trying to recover from their ecstasy.

"I want to be alone with you!", Sirius pleaded. Moony nodded, his hands wandering restlessly over the beautiful body in his arms. "I know.", he answered and kissed Sirius again. "But now we have to go back to James and Lily. It's their wedding, don't forget!", Sirius nodded. "But you will not go home alone, Remus. Either you come with me or the other way. I won't let you go tonight. Ever.", Sirius said.

Remus smiled up at him and gathered his clothes, handing Sirius his own. Before Remus could open the door he felt arms encircle him from behind, lips kissing his neck and ear. Sirius took a steadying breath. "I love you, Remus.", he told him and felt the man relax in his arms. The werewolf turned around and looked deep into those eyes. "I know. I love you, too.", he said, leaning his head against Sirius shoulder.

:-:-:-:-:

That had been the first time they had made love. Forceful, desperate and eager.

The first time they had made love after Sirius came back from Azkaban had been gentle and careful. Remus held him close to his body, covering him in soft kisses.

They still loved each other so dearly.

Still Remus made Sirius moan and scream.

Still Sirius loved the sexy kisses of his lover.

"Mmmh…", Sirius laid in the soft pillows, his body thinner, his eyes deeper in their holes but still stunningly beautiful. "You still love me, Moony."

"Yes.", the werewolf answered. His hair had grey strands in it. Silver strands, as Sirius had said during their lovemaking. "More than ever and I always will, my love!"

:-:-:-:-:

Please review!


End file.
